Hot! Hot! Hot!
by pipster61
Summary: Well hello everyone. I would like to advise that this story is not for the faint hearted, and it is totally and shamelessly just smut smut smut!


**Ok so I know that this is done a lot but well…I don't care lol :) this is just a one shot and it is smut smut smut so enjoy! **

**Now this isnt supposed to make any sense so please dont write me and say, this and that is wrong, it is totally just smut! kk**

**Read up and enjoy becasue i totally enjoyed writing it :)**

**P.s sorry about the preivous mistakes i have fixed most of them i think, but i cant say i got all of them i just hate proof reading :)**

Sakura shoved her bag in her locker slamming it shut frustrated after grabbing out her books.

"What's up with you today?" Ino asked

Sakura would say that they were best friend but well they fought too much to be that, their relationship was more of that of enemies, but enemies that had great respect for one another.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Can't I just be shitty?"

"Fine, jeez so snappy" Ino huffed sarcastically

"I'm sorry it's just that, well I'm finding it a bit hard to get over Sam's behaviour I was really shocked at the way he reacted when I broke up with him yesterday, I didn't expect him to blow up like that"

Ino nodded understanding "yeah me either, looks like you dodged a bullet there"

Sakura sighed "yeah well that will be that last time I date someone that much older than me"

Walking into their English class they made their way to their usual seats in the middle of the room. Placing her books down on her desk she looked out at the sunny day, vaguely registering that Ino was talking to her.

Had Sam really done that yesterday, he had even thrown a chair half way across the café if it hadn't been for someone calling the police…well she didn't want to think about what might have happened.

"Sakura!"

"What?" she said pulling herself away from her day dreaming.

"I said are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ino said almost shocked into silence

Sakura was surprised by the tone of her usually talkative friend so turning around she looked at Ino. "What is wrong with you?" she laughed then waving her hand in front of her friend's blank face "Ino?"

Smiling she couldn't believe her eyes, then she noticed that Ino wasn't the only shocked into silence, "what the…"

"Alright everyone settle down and open up to page 43"

Sakura stopped still she hadn't looked to the front of the class yet but now she knew why almost every girl had stopped doing whatever they were doing and were now very, interested in learning English, she would recognise that deep husky voice anywhere.

Sasuke!

Turning to the front reluctantly she finally faced their new teacher. They had all be told that they would be getting a new English teacher this term but no one had thought they would be this sexy!

He hadn't spotted her yet, thankfully, and sakura found herself instinctively shrinking down into the bottom of her chair.

The Uchiha's were family friends of the haruno's and sakura had pretty much known Sasuke her whole life, and even though he was five years older than her, he had always been kind and patient with her. Well that was until when she was thirteen she had professes her undying love for him.

Hey don't judge, she was thirteen for crying out loud and Sasuke was well…he was Sasuke. And it looked like his looks hadn't lessened any in the five years since she had last seen him. In fact his blue black hair seemed slightly longer and even sexier, his eyes still as jet black as always, roamed over the class the heat from them causing you to long for them to be running all over your skin, and that body! Gods she had forgotten that body! Even the crisp plain white dress shirt couldn't hide the perfectly toned chest muscles which narrowed into a lovely V shape at his waist, the image of running her tongue down those muscles popped into her mind.

Stop it! She told, don't you remember the rejection? Oh the rejection it had been terrible and embarrassing she had mostly blocked it from her mind, well that was until right now when it all came flooding back.

"well, well, well, Ino approved "I think I am going to enjoy English from now on" she said smiling broadly before noticing sakura hunched over in her chair like she was trying to slide unsuccessfully under her table. "What's up with you? Are you blind?"

No, no, no this couldn't be happening, sakura thought, first sam yesterday and now Sasuke, she must have kicked a china man in her past life to be receiving such bad luck.

When everybody had settled down and opened up to the page he'd asked their teacher finally introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke uchiha and I will be your English teacher for the next week until your full time educator arrives."

Sakura visually breathed her relief only a week ,that wasn't too bad she could do that. Yeah right!

Thankfully they only had a half period and sakura managed to scrape through unseen; well it wasn't really that hard when every girl in her class was occupying his attention, including her shameless friend Ino.

Sasuke probably wouldn't even recognise her anyway; after all it had been five years, yes, hopefully.

Thankful for the sound of the end of day bell sakura quickly grabbed her bag from her locker, shoved her books inside, zipped it up and headed out of the school. Ino and her walked a fair distance of the way home together before they got to Ino's street, saying goodbye to each other sakura continued on. She still had a good block or two to go before she got home so she set of at a reasonable pace.

It wasn't until she was halfway home that she realised that she was being followed, turning a corner she had spotted him out on the edge of her vision, Sam!

Great! Just what I need! She tried to hurry her ass up but it didn't matter he was gaining on her, fast; soon she would be able to hear his footsteps behind her.

"Sakura I know you know I'm here stop please!" came the hard voice of her ex.

With her heart beating in her throat she continued walking, continued speeding up until she was almost running, but it was no use Sam had the advantage, longer legs, faster speed, and stronger upper body strength. He would catch her and wouldn't let her go.

As if reading her mind he reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist spinning her around so fast she got dizzy "Sam…let…go of me"

Sam just smiled at her lazily. How could she have ever been into this guy?

"You aren't going anywhere sakura, I want to talk about what happened yesterday"

"Well I don't!" she said trying to wrench her wrist free, but to no avail.

"Do you know what happened to me? I got arrested!" he shouted at her his anger frightening.

"Well you shouldn't have thrown that chair" she said instantly wishing she had shut her mouth.

Sam just laughed at her "well you shouldn't have broken up with me, you are mine sakura. Did you hear me mine?"

Sakura knew what was coming next, this was the reason she had broken up with him, she had known that he was only moments away from turning his verbal abuse into physical, but for him to do it right now, here In the street where people could see, he really must be angry with her.

"Please Sam" she begged but it was no use he was already seeing red, nothing would stop him now.

He raised his hand the slap her across the face and pulling on her arm she tried to free herself, but his grip was firm she couldn't escape he was going to hit her, closing her eyes she waited for the pain.

But it never came because suddenly Sam was letting her go like she was a hot coal, his anger directed elsewhere.

"who are y…"

Smack!

He didn't get to finish his question as Sasukes first connected with his jaw, lending him flat on his ass.

"Are you alright sakura?" Sasukes gentle voice asked as he helped her up and moved her behind him.

Shocked Sam rubbed his jaw before getting up, he clearly wanted to go Sasuke, but he knew instinctively that he would lose, this man was more skilled and at least a foot taller than himself, and he began asking himself if sakura was really worth it.

"Who are you" Sasuke asked calm anger filling his voice.

"Sam"

"Ok Sam, I am only going to tell you this once, if you ever come near my sakura again if will be more than my first you will have to be worry about." The warning in Sasukes voice made even sakura want to stay away from herself.

Sam just grinned smugly "I see now, you really were a little slut weren't you sakura, do worry I won't be bothering you again. I have no need for a whore." Then continuing to rub his jaw he turned tail and sauntered away.

"Are you alright" Sasuke asked her again, turning around he place his hands on either side of her face.

"Oh thank you so much" she cried almost breaking down into tears right then and there.

"It's ok sakura, let me take you home ok"

She loved the way he said her name, almost like a gentle purring.

Slowly he guided her to his car, a bright red 911 Porsche, and she slid into the soft leather.

"this is a bit posh for a teacher isn't it?" he hadn't had this car last time she'd seen him then again he had only just got his licence then.

Sasuke gave her a lopsided grin "my inheritance finally came through"

Sakura knew about his inheritance in fact she had one just like it that was how their families were so close they mingled in the same social circles.

"Then why are you teaching" she laughed at him in disbelief

"I like it" was his simple answer, well if you had that much money she supposed you could really do whatever you liked with your life.

"it's been a long time" she said, please don't bring up the thing, please don't bring up the thing.

"it has" he said then looked her over, those hot eyes piecing through her fabric, it was if he didn't even know he was doing it, she thought as she felt her body heat up and dampen between her legs. "You have grown up lovelier than I would have ever thought"

Lovely. That was how he thought of her. Not sexy. Not sultry. Not sensual. Lovely! That was the kind of thing you told your sister or you're mum, lovely! Really!

She resisted the urge to pout but it was no use her lips automatically formed in annoyance.

"I have annoyed you again?" he said confused.

"No you haven't annoyed me"

"I have I can see you pouting" he said smugly.

Once more she resisted but this time it was the urge to slap him. "So how was your first day?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"It was quite good actually, thank you for asking, did I have a class with you?"

Sakura actually rolled her eyes this time in infuriation; of course he hadn't noticed her. "yes I was in one of your English classes" she said total irritation consuming her.

Sasuke gave her a grin that was hard to resist "I know, I was just kidding with you, I just wanted to see that pout again"

She didn't know what to say to that so for once in her life she said nothing.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have seen you back there by the window trying to hide from me?" he asked as they slowed down in front of her house. "I thought I must have done something to upset you, that's why I was heading over here to see you after school. Lucky I suppose, I was there to stop that jerk!" his jaw hardened in anger, or was that jealousy, no just seeing things.

Don something wrong? Of course he hadn't done anything wrong, she was the one with the problem, she'd been the one to spill her guts and feelings only to have him laugh it off. He clearly didn't even know that the things she'd said were real.

"Well thank you for the lift and for…"

"Anytime…are your parents home I would like to say hi to them" he asked politely

"Sorry they are out till the weekend it's just me but I will tell them that you said hi when they get back." Then opening up the door she hopped out of the car, and didn't hear him whisper under his breath, all the better.

Turning around she went to wave goodbye when she realised that he had gotten out of the car as well, locking the door he fell into step beside her. "I told you my parents weren't home" she said confused but not disappointed that she got to spend just a tad more time with him.

"I know"

"Then why are you…"

"I just want to make sure that you are alright after this afternoon." Once again that tone was in his voice.

"Well thanks but I'm sure I will be fine, I don't think Sam will be bothering me for a while" she said genuinely thankful.

"Still you shouldn't have to deal with people like that, was he your ex or something?" he bit out almost like he didn't want to hear the answer.

Opening the front door she stepped inside before answering him "yes I broke up with him yesterday. He wasn't very happy about it as you saw."

"Hn" was all he answered her.

"Um would you like something to drink or something?" she asked slightly nervous as she stood in the middle of her lounge room with her hands crossed in front of her.

"Yes a glass of water would be nice please" he replied politely before moving around and inspecting the room. "I see that your parents have done some redecorating since the last time I was here."

She headed into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of cool water. "Yes well you know my mother, just doesn't like to look at the same things for more than about a year" she joked.

Returning she passed him the bottle of water, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her wrist before they slowly wrapped gently around, fitting easily in the circle made by his thumb and forefinger. "You're too thin" he said matter of fact.

"Sorry" she said softly, her brain was going all fuzzy being this close to him, her heart pumped blood faster and she could feel it rushing to her cheeks as she once again she felt those dark eyes on her.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked frowning at her.

"I…uh…well I don't know really" she mumbled "just habit I suppose"

His grip on her wrist tightened "you will never have to apologise to me sakura understand?" then lifting his finger under her chin he brought her face up so that he could see her better. "I am the one that is sorry that this has happened to you, believe me that I will make sure that this 'Sam' he spat, will never bother you ever again." His voice took on a dangerous quality.

Sakura believed that Sasuke had the power to make Sam disappear from the face of the planet and with the way he was looking at her she was afraid the Sam just might. "Please Sasuke don't do anything to Sam, I really think that he will leave me alone now."

Sasuke let her go abruptly and snatched the bottle from her hands, "you would still protect him?"

What? Why was he mad with her? "I just don't want anything bad to happen to him or to you if you are connected"

"Why not he deserves far worse for this? Look at you! You are as thin as a rake, scared of shadows, men; you won't even look at me!"

Sakura resented the way he was making out she was so weak, yes it was true that the stress of the past couple of weeks had caused her to lose weight but Sam was out of her life now and she already felt better about it. "Don't speak to me like that, what gives you the right it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything, you're my teacher! And as for the men thing" she said in full swing now "the only reason I won't look at you is because you made it perfectly clear five years ago were we stood on that front!"

Oh god had she really just said that? Why did she bring it up? Now he was going to think she was some kind of stalker! Aaaaaa! She could almost slap herself.

Sasuke laughed at her confused "what are you talking about?"

Great he doesn't even remember oh god's sakura you really are a dumb ass! "Never mind"

He grabbed her once more turning her around and stopping her from running away like she so desperately wanted to. "Oh no you don't! You brought this up, and you will explain yourself."

Please no, please no, she begged but he was deadly serious. Well, here it goes. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

He nodded looking down into her eyes; please stop looking at me like that, it makes it so much harder. "Yes we were at a family party to say goodbye for my going away to university."

Man was she really going to have to relive this all over again, be humiliated all over again? "Do you remember when I pulled you aside in your room?"

He let go of her slightly as he thought about this, then suddenly it dawned on him "yes I remember now, you told me you loved me, but I still don't understand sakura I love you to, its only normal as I've known you all my life you are like a sister to me"

"You still don't get it, I didn't, just love you like a brother. I was in love with you. Now I know it was stupid and I was young but do you remember what you said to me?" anger now filled her as she remembered her humiliation. "You laughed at me"

Regret sobered him up "sakura I'm sorry I didn't realise that you were serious. I thought you were just upset that I was leaving."

His explanation didn't sooth her anger "I don't want to talk about this anymore, I think that you better leave" the turning on her heal she made for the stairs that lead to her room. "Shut the door on your way…"

Grabbing her for the third time this afternoon he spun her around and pinned her against the wall at the foot of the stairs. "I already told you that I liked it when you pout sakura, so don't tempt me by turning around and showing me that fine ass as well."

Sakura was shocked by his words, her what? Fine ass? Is that what he'd said?

"Do you still feel that way about me sakura?" he asked now his lips near her ear, his warm breath tingling her skin. They were chest to chest, hips to hips, lips to lips.

"I…I don't know" what was wrong with her? She couldn't seem to talk coherently when he was this close to her. His hard body pressing her against the wall, capturing her.

Slowly he lifted the wrist he was holding and slid it up against the wall his long fingers gliding along the soft skin on the inside of her arm, his thumb rubbing soothingly on the centre of her palm, till it was at his eye level. Then focusing on it intently he leant in and replace his thumb with his warm inviting lips. The softness of his skin on hers almost undid her and forbidden images of the two of them popped into her mind.

"I shouldn't be doing this" he said huskily as he looked at her and she could see the desire evident in his eyes. "I am your teacher…" then his eyes feel on her lips.

Please, please, please, she found herself begging, her body automatically pressing into his, it fitted perfectly. She swallowed the large lump in her throat with great force "it's ok Sasuke, I will understand if you want to leave." she needed to give him the opportunity to stop because if they began this there was no way she would have the will to.

"Have you… I mean…?" Now it was his turn to stutter "gods I sound like a Neanderthal" he grinned "I don't want to spoil you if you are…waiting" it was the best he could do without actually saying it.

Sakura actually laughed at his shyness.

"Now it's you laughing at me" he frowned at her, she loved the way his eyes narrowed to look at her, desiring her.

"If you asking if I'm still a virgin than the answer is no" she answered showing no embarrassment. "But I'm not…free either" she added quickly in case he got the wrong idea "I've only been with…" but she couldn't finish that sentence.

"Sam" he finished for her "did he hurt you?" that anger was back in his eyes.

"No" she responded quickly to reassure him "no it was only a few times and…well…it wasn't what I expected"

This drew one of those lopsided grins from him that she loved so much "well that is going to be something I will rectify, sex should be enjoyed and participated in, not something where you just lay there not having fun."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing "so does that mean that…?" she stopped herself before she sounded too eager.

"Ever since I saw you today trying to hide from me I've had this urge, it took all of my will power not to grab you right then and there in front or your fellow class mates. I meant what I said before, you certainly did grow up lovely." And leaning in her moved for her lips. Those perfect, pouty red lips.

There it was again that word lovely, stinging, and she tried to push him away from her.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Lovely? Really? That's not exactly what a woman wants to hear before she is about to have sex. You make me feel like a little kid still and I'm not!" she resisted the urge to stomped her foot and disprove her theory.

"You're pouting again" he warned "and if you don't stop if might just have to kiss those lovely lips and make you the woman you claim to be."

"talk, talk ,talk, it's cheap, if I didn't know any better I would think you were afraid to actually do the things you are saying." She argued hoping to provoke him into action. It worked.

Grinning at her he locked his finger under her chin and brought those delicious lips down upon hers. The kiss was savage and soft at the same time and by far the best thing she had ever experience in her whole life, gods he knew how to kiss! Their lips met and his warm breath flowed into her mouth the sweet taste of lemons bursting across her taste buds as his tongue caressed hers. Heat flowed anew through her body reaching past her stomach and in between her legs.

Pushing her hard against the wall he ran his hands down her school uniform, reaching the hem of her skirt he lifted it up to sild his fingers against her legs up around her tight butt.

"Oh gods" she sighed in pleasure.

Than in turn she ran her own hands up, pulling them through his think blue/black hair, marvelling at it silkiness, the way it just slipped through her fingertips.

"Sasuke" she managed to say between breaths when he finally let her go.

"Enough talking I think." Then once more he descended upon her, this time moving on from her lips and running light, but sensational kisses down her jaw and into the hollow between her neck and shoulders.

Helpless, under his spell, all she could do was enjoy. And that she did in abundance.

Undoing some of the buttons of his shirt she slipped her hand inside and finally felt the toned muscles that she had always known were there. They rippled and tensed under her touched and for the first time she actually heard his moan of pleasure, the husky guttural sound reverberating throughout her entire body and rocking her core.

"more" he said pulling back slightly and ripping the shirt from his shoulders, buttons or no buttons they didn't get it his way as he wrenched open the cloth to reveal muscles that looked almost as delicious as they felt. "More" he repeated then placed her hand back on his chest.

Sakura was surprised that she could initiate this kind of response from him, Sam had never responded to her touch like this, but then again Sam had never created this amount of heat within her. It was almost unbearable.

Moving her hands from his chest she wound them up and over his shoulders and down his back softly tickling his sides. This earned her another one of those wonderful growls she was beginning to like so much.

"Are you quiet finished exploring me?" he asked grinning at her, his voice deep and filled with passion, clearly he didn't want her to stop.

She shook her head as if to say no but he just ignored her. "To bad your turn now." Then deftly he undid her own shirt buttons not tearing one, unlike his own. Sliding the material aside he watched appreciatively as her breasts were slowly revealed, encased in a plain pink but lace bra.

His large hands ran over them, cupping and taking the full weight weighing them. Then slowly he lowered his head and continued his trail of kisses. Once again starting from her mouth and working his way down until he was moving aside the soft material and revealing her pink round nipple. Already hard from excitement he took the small bud in his mouth licking and sucking as if his life depended on it.

Throwing her head back as far as it could go she pressed it hard against the wall glad for a sturdy support. She felt her knees weakening as he moved on and started on her other nipple.

When he was finally finished devouring her he lifted his head from her breasts pausing, waiting.

"More" she cried copying his earlier request "more"

Complying he reached behind her and deftly undid the hooks that kept her breasts safely secured. The moment they were freed he instantly moved in taking their full weight in both hands as they fell forwards, almost as if they too couldn't wait to have him caressing them, massaging them, kissing them.

Sakura marvelled at the way her body felt hot and cold at the same time, heating with fire every time Sasuke rubbed or brushed her skin then after he'd moved on it would be cool urging to be touched again, demanding to be touched.

When Sasuke was finally finished with his exploring of her upper body she felt his hand begin to make their way down, over the softness of her stomach until it finally reached the top of her black and white pleated skirt.

"As much as I would like for you to keep this on," he smirked mischievously at her "but it think that it will only get in way" then unclipping the hook that held it in place sakura felt the cool material fall from her hips revealing mating pink panties.

Stepping back Sasuke looked at her with a pained expression as she leant against the wall waiting for him. Looking at confused at the sudden change in pace she ignored how gorgeous he looked standing there his deep breaths straining his muscles and rippling with every movement he took. Not to mention the delicious skin running over his stomach and disappearing passed the jet black dress pants, he looked yummy enough to eat.

"What's wrong?" she asked, disappointment flowing through her, she had wanted this her whole life, it didn't matter if she loved him or not, or if her felt the same way, all she wanted right now was to feel him filling her and to spill over the edge as she had heard happened.

Sasuke ran his hand over his face, "you were right, lovely is not the right word to describe you sakura"

Well she had not been expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"I always knew that you would grow up to be beautiful, but this," once again that pained expression crossed his features "this is to much, I don't know if…"

Was he really going to do this was? Was he really going to leave her here like this high and dry? "I will be ok if you want to stop" she lied

Surprise filled his eyes "no I don't want to stop, it's just, you are the sexiest creature I have ever seen, if you could see yourself with my eyes you would understand. I can't tear them away from you, and I'm afraid this if I start, I'm never going to be able to stop, ever"

That was better, much better than lovely at least. Stepping away from the wall she moved towards him, and then she took control. "My turn again"

He stood there and let her run her over his chest, she deliberately avoided his mouth and instead planted little kisses along his jaw, his gentle stubble rubbing against her lips, and she liked it. She moved down, along his neck, over his chest, then down over his stomach.

Kneeling she traced her fingers over the lines of his abdominal muscles. At first she traced them with her index finder then unable to help herself she replaced it with her tongue. Her exploration earned her another of those guttural growls that told her Sasuke was enjoying himself very, very much.

After finishing with his abs she continued downwards until she got to the delicious V that disappeared beneath his pants.

Using her fingers she pulled them down slightly and using her mouth she kissed the tender skin only inches away from her goal. Moving to unzip the material in her way she pulled back slightly waiting to catch it with her mouth when it spilled forwards.

Gentle hands fell on her own stopping her "no sakura"

No! how could he say no right now she was so close, she was not going to let him stop her right now, not when her whole body was screaming out more, more ,more!

"No Sasuke!" she said forcefully "this is mine turn, and you are going to let me do whatever I want, like a good boy."

She looked up at him her determination shining through her eyes; she wanted to taste him to hold him in her mouth, and she wasn't about to let him stop her.

Sasuke looked at her with knew found eyes, up until now he had though he was the one in control, that he was the one teaching, but, Oh my god!

He almost came right then and there as he felt the warm lips kiss the tip of his head. She had managed to open his pants and before he knew it he was already in her mouth. With one hand resting on the wall in front of him for support his scruffed his other in sakura's hair. Gods she was good! He felt the flick of her wet tongue on the underside of his tip, and once again almost lost it. Control! Get control of yourself! He ordered, you don't want this to be over already, don't you want to feel what it's like to be pounding inside of her?That was enough he needed to change course!

Lifting her head away slowly he discarded his pants completely before helping her stand. "That's enough little miss" he grinned at her before devouring those delectable pink panties with his eyes.

Pushing her once more against the wall she was glade for the cool against her hot skin. But she didn't have much time to think about it as at that moment Sasukes fingers drifted over her stomach and dipped inside of her panties.

At first she couldn't move for the pleasure as his fingers stroked and caressed the outer skin of her lips, she was instantly wet. Never in her life had she felt this amount of excitement.

"Smooth?" he asked huskily.

She almost couldn't talk "you like?"

"Very much!" then he moved lower and slid a slick finger inside of her core.

She instinctively began to grind against him as he used his thumb his flick over her clit continuously. While simultaneously he moved his mouth back over her rock hard nipples.

In, out, he pumped his finger slowly adding a second then third. He wanted to open her up wide so as not the hurt her when he entered, no pain.

Her movement became faster and faster till he knew it wouldn't be long. He removed his fingers, ignoring her disappointed groan, and then ripped off her underwear. Gripping her ass with both hands he lifted her off the ground, supporting her with his pure strength.

Sakura wound her legs around his waist hooking her ankles together for reinforcement. Removing one of his hands from her tight ass he grabbing his throbbing length before placing it at the beginning of her opening.

Up until now he had had some measure of control but he knew that the moment he entered her that would be gone, he needed to give her one last chance to stop. "Sakura?"

"What are you waiting for?" she scolded him; she couldn't stand it anymore she needed release "more."

It was what his own body had been telling him more, more, more, but it had now changed, mine, mine, mine it was chanting. That's right!

"Mine" he growled, and then holding her tight, that his hands felt as though they were bruising her skin, he entered her. Finally!

Finally! She thought, before it was quickly chased away with only thoughts of the man inside of her.

She had known he was thick but this was almost too much, as he pumped in and out she felt the pleasure of being filled right to brim. She ran her nails sharply down his back and found herself wanting to draw blood, and then his words echoed in her mind and it was the last thing she knew as she spilled over the edge into electrifying bliss. "Mine!"

Her back arched and she tingled all over with pleasure, and bringing her lips against his and she felt his own pleasure as they both shook together and he spilled inside of her.

Breathing hard she held hold of Sasuke, her arms wrapped around his neck her legs around his waist, he was still inside of her, as they stood there joined.

"Mine" was her only thought.

Sasuke couldn't bear to pull away from her, all he could think was "mine"


End file.
